January 27
January 27 is the 27th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are 338 days (339 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Born * 3 Deceased * 4 celebration / commemoration * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 447 - The Walls of Constantinople ( Istanbul ) by an earthquake struck. ** 1606 - The trial of Guy Fawkes begins, the assassin of the gunpowder treason . ** 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature ever recorded in the Netherlands (-27.4 C), to Winterswijk . 1 ** 1999 - The parliamentary commission of inquiry which the Bijlmer disaster investigating, start the interrogations. ** 2001 - Earthquake in the Indian state of Gujarat : about 20,000 dead and 167,000 wounded. ** 2010 - A gas explosion collapsed in Liege apartment building. The balance is 14 dead and over 20 injured. ** 2013 - With a fire in a nightclub in the Brazilian city of Santa Maria , more than 230 people dead and get two hundred injured. * Infrastructure ** 1981 - A ferry disaster in Java requires 443 deaths. * Art ** 1866 - The opera Zaide of composer WA Mozart will premiere in Frankfurt. ** 1813 - The opera Il Signor Bruschino of composer Gioacchino Rossini will premiere at the Teatro San Moisè in Venice . ** 1999 - First Poetry in the Netherlands and Flanders . ** 2000 - Dutch poetry readers pick Gerrit Komrij the first Poet Laureate . ** 2010 - First winner of the national poetry publication. It is the Leiden music teacher , composer and writer Gerwin van der Werf with his poem Abuse. * Media ** 2010 - Apple introduces the iPad . * War ** 1915 - The United States occupied Haiti . ** 1918 - The Finnish Civil War breaks out. ** 1943 - The city of Wilhelmshaven is the victim of the first US bombing raid on Germany . ** 1944 - After two years, the siege of Leningrad lifted. ** 1945 - The Red Army liberates the now largely deserted concentration camp Auschwitz . ** 1945 - End of the Bulge . ** 1973 - Agreements of Paris , marking the end of the Vietnam War announced. ** 1989 - The Two of Breda, the remaining war criminals Franz Fischer and Ferdinand aus der Fünten be released. * Politics ** 1991 - The political party PSP is officially abolished; the party goes along with the CPN , EVP and PPR in GroenLinks . * Sport ** 1917 - Coen de Koning wins for the second time in succession the Elfstedentocht . He does this in a course record of 9 hours and 53 minutes. ** 1935 - The Uruguay national football team won for the seventh time in the Copa América , winning in the final match 3-0 against Argentina . ** 2002 - Jennifer Capriati extended her title at the Australian Open . In the repeat of the final of defeats a year earlier, the American tennis in Melbourne her Swiss colleague Martina Hingis 4-6, 7-6 and 6-2. ** 2002 - Thomas Rupprath set in Berlin his own world record in the 100m butterfly short course (25 meters) sharper: 50.10. ** 2013 - The Serbian Novak Djokovic won his third Australian Open in a row. He defeats in the finals Briton Andy Murray in four sets: 6-7, 7-6, 6-3 and 6-2. * Science and Technology ** 1880 - Thomas Edison receives patent (# 223 898) on the light bulb . ** 1908 - Discovery of Jupiter's moon Pasiphae by Philibert Jacques Melotte . ** 1926 - John Logie Baird gives the first demonstration of a new invention: the television . ** 1967 - The Apollo 1 flying during an exercise in fire. The three astronauts ( Virgil Grissom , Edward White and Roger Chaffee ) come. Born * 1443 - Albert of Saxony , Duke of Saxony, Landgrave of Thuringia (deceased in 1500 ) * 1756 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart , Austrian composer (deceased in 1791 ) * 1773 - August Frederik of Sussex , a son of King George III of the United Kingdom (deceased in 1843 ) * 1775 - Friedrich von Schelling , German philosopher (deceased in 1854 ) * 1805 - Sophie of Bavaria , Archduchess of Austria (deceased in 1872 ) * 1814 - Eugène Viollet-le-Duc , French architect (deceased in 1879 ) * 1827 - Joseph Israel , Dutch painter (deceased in 1911 ) * 1832 - Lewis Carroll , English author (deceased in 1898 ) * 1832 - Arthur Hughes , English painter and illustrator (deceased in 1915 ) * 1850 - John Collier , English painter (deceased in 1934 ) * 1850 - Edward John Smith , English marine officer and captain (RMS Titanic) (deceased in 1912 ) * 1858 - Neel Doff , Dutch writer (deceased in 1942 ) * 1859 - Wilhelm II of Germany , last German emperor (deceased in 1941 ) * 1883 - Buck Korver , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1957 ) * 1883 - Charles Henry Purcell , American civil engineer (deceased in 1951 ) * 1885 - Eduard Künneke , German opera and operetta composer (deceased in 1953 ) * 1889 - Balthasar van der Pol , Dutch physicist (deceased in 1959 ) * 1890 - Gerard de Kruijff , Dutch rider (deceased in 1968 ) * 1891 - René Wijers , Dutch politician (deceased in 1973 ) * 1900 - Hyman Rickover , American admiral (deceased in 1986 ) * 1910 - Edvard Kardelj , Slovenian politician and partisan (deceased in 1979 ) * 1912 - Arne Næss , Norwegian philosopher (deceased in 2009 ) * 1913 - Lodewijk Prins , Dutch chess (deceased in 1999 ) * 1921 - Donna Reed , American actress (deceased in 1986 ) * 1923 - IJsbrand Hendrik de Zeeuw , Dutch politician and mayor (deceased in 1975 ) * 1924 - Rauf Denktaş , Turkish Cypriot politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1928 - Hans Modrow , East German politician * 1929 - Hans Berliner , American professor and chess * 1930 - Federico Vairo , Argentine footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1931 - Gazanfer Özcan , Turkish actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1933 - Tony Boskovic , Australian football referee * 1934 - Edith Cresson , French politician * 1934 - George Follmer , American race car driver * 1935 - Vitaliano Agan , Filipino politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1936 - Samuel Ting , Chinese-American physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 1937 - Fred Åkerström , Swedish singer (deceased in 1985 ) * 1940 - James Cromwell , American actor * 1940 - Hugh Porter , British cyclist and reporter * 1941 - Rudolf Geel , Dutch author * 1943 - Piet Verkruijsse , Dutch historical and literary book historian (deceased in 2012 ) * 1943 - Theo Verschueren , Belgian cyclist * 1944 - Kevin Coyne , British singer, author and painter (deceased in 2004 ) * 1944 - Nick Mason , British musician and drummer * 1945 - Jules Ajodhia , Surinamese politician * 1946 - Mike Verdrengh , Flemish presenter and co-founder of VTM * 1947 - DC Lewis , Dutch singer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1948 - Sjef Hensgens , Dutch athlete * 1948 - Braz Paschoalin , Brazilian politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 1949 - Per Røntved , Danish footballer * 1950 - Alex Norton , Scottish actor ( Taggart ) * 1951 - Cees van der Knaap , Dutch politician * 1952 - Asma Jahangir , Pakistani lawyer and human rights activist * 1953 - Wilfried Reybrouck , Belgian cyclist * 1954 - Karel De Gucht , Belgian politician * 1955 - Walter Grootaers , Flemish singer and presenter * 1956 - Kanak Dixit , Nepali publisher * 1956 - Mimi Rogers , American actress * 1957 - Frank Miller , American author and director * 1961 - Zarganar , Myanmarees comedian, filmmaker and actor * 1963 - Patricia Goemaere , Flemish actress * 1964 - Patrick Deurzen , Dutch composer * 1964 - Bridget Fonda , American actress * 1965 - Alan Cumming , Scottish actor * 1966 - Stefan Hulman , Dutch Mayor * 1966 - Tamlyn Tomita , Japanese American actress * 1967 - Marjet of Zuijlen , Dutch politician * 1968 - Frédéric Caudron , Belgian billiard * 1969 - Peter Farazijn , Belgian cyclist * 1969 - Patton Oswalt , American actor * 1969 - Jeroen Piket , Dutch chess * 1969 - Noëlla Roos , Dutch painter and illustrator * 1970 - Prince Carlos of Bourbon-Parma , son of Princess Irene * 1971 - Andrei Alenitsjev , Russian footballer * 1971 - Marianne Langkamp , Dutch politician * 1972 - Nathan Blake , Welsh footballer * 1972 - Alexander Lvov , Russian racing driver * 1972 - Mark Owen , English singer and songwriter * 1973 - Yoshihide Muroya , Japanese pilot * 1974 - Ole Einar Bjørndalen , Norwegian biathlete and cross-country skier * 1976 - Ahn Jung-hwan , South Korean footballer * , 1976 - Zoriah Miller , U.S. photographer * 1978 - Jeroen Boelen , Dutch cyclist * 1978 - Osbourne Moxey , Bahamian athlete * 1978 - Gustavo Munúa , Uruguayan footballer * 1979 - Cyprien Richard , French alpine skier * 1980 - Eva Padberg , German supermodel, model and actress * 1980 - Marat Safin , Russian tennis player * 1981 - Alicia Molik , Australian tennis star * 1981 - Eric Neilson , Canadian skeleton racer * 1982 - Tereje Wodajo , Ethiopian athlete * 1983 - Paul Hession , Irish athlete * 1984 - Monique Angermüller , German long track speed skater * 1985 - Gerard Aafjes , Dutch footballer * 1985 - Karim El Ahmadi , Dutch-Moroccan footballer * 1985 - Fatih Kantarci , Belgian footballer * 1985 - Dustley Mulder , Dutch footballer * 1985 - Floor van der Wal , Dutch cabaret artist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1987 - Lily Donaldson , British model * 1987 - Emrullah Güvenç , Belgian footballer * 1987 - Hannah Teter , American snowboarder * 1988 - Kerlon Moura Souza , Brazilian footballer * 1988 - Domien Verschuuren , Dutch radio maker * 1989 - Dean Delannoit , Belgian singer * 1989 - Daisy Lowe , the British model * 1989 - Laurens Maldrie , Belgian footballer * 1989 - Ricky van Wolfswinkel , Dutch footballer * 1991 - Markus Pommer , German racing driver * 1992 - Tio Ellinas , Cypriot racing driver Deceased * 672 - Vitali Anus , Pope of the Catholic Church * 1540 - Angela Merici (65), Italian saint, foundress of the Ursulines * 1625 - Adriaen Valerius (49?), Dutch writer of songs geuze * 1651 - Abraham Bloemaert (86), Dutch painter * 1699 - William Temple (70), English essayist and diplomat * 1731 - Bartolomeo Cristofori (75), Italian musical builder * 1763 - Johan Theodoor of Bavaria (59), Cardinal, Prince-Bishop of Liège * 1800 - Costillares (70), Spanish torero * 1811 - Jean-Baptiste Huet (65), French painter * 1851 - John James Audubon (65), American writer, woodsman, naturalist and painter * 1858 - The Schoolmaster (Gerrit van der Linde) (49), Dutch poet * 1901 - Giuseppe Verdi (87), Italian composer * 1906 - Frederick William Jacob Aylva of Pallandt (79), Dutch politician * 1940 - Isaac Babel (45), Russian author * 1942 - Jan Jongebreur (39) Dutch resistance fighter * 1965 - Theo Uden Masman (63), Dutch musician, founder of The Ramblers * 1967 - Roger Chaffee (31), American astronaut * 1967 - Virgil Grissom (40), U.S. spaceman * 1967 - Edward White (36), American astronaut * 1971 - Jacobo Arbenz Guzmán (57), Guatemalan president * 1972 - Mahalia Jackson (60), American gospel singer * 1974 - Leo von Geyr Schweppenburg (87), German General * 1979 - Ramón José Castellano (75), Argentinean archbishop * 1979 - Joseph Wiersma (69) Dutch resistance fighter in World War II * 1982 - Felix Labisse (76), French painter * 1982 - Pleun van Leenen (81), Dutch long distance runner * 1983 - Georges Bidault (83), French interim head of state and prime minister * 1983 - Louis de Funès (68), French actor * 1985 - William Cobben (87), Dutch Bishop of Helsinki * 1986 - Lilli Palmer (72), German actress * 1986 - Louis van Son (63), Dutch politician * 1987 - Marc Mijlemans (28), Flemish journalist * 1990 - Spider Webb (79), American race car driver * 1993 - Andre the Giant (46), French-American wrestler and actor * 2001 - Marie Jose (94), last queen of Italy * 2002 - John James (87), British racing driver * 2004 - Harry Verbeke (81), Dutch tenor saxophonist * 2005 - Aurélie Nemours (94), French painter * 2006 - Lucien Hanswijk (76), Belgian athlete * 2006 - Gene McFadden (56), American singer-songwriter and music producer * 2006 - Johannes Rau (75), German Federal President * 2007 - Herbert Reinecker (92), German journalist and (script) writer * 2007 - Yelena Romanova (43), Russian athlete * 2007 - Yang Chuan-kwang (73) Taiwanese athlete * 2008 - Gordon Hinckley (97), American clergyman * 2008 - Walter Luyten (73), Belgian historian and politician * 2008 - Suharto (86), Indonesian General and president (1967-1998) * 2009 - Abdelhamid Benbrahim , Moroccan flute player and composer (?) * 2009 - Mino Reitano (64), Italian singer and actor * 2009 - Sharat Sardana (40), British screenwriter * 2009 - John Updike (76), American writer * 2009 - Ramaswamy Venkataraman (98), Indian president * 2010 - Lee Archer (90), American pilot from WWII * 2010 - Shirley Collie (78), American country singer * 2010 - Marian Grześczak (75), Polish poet * 2010 - Yiannis Marditsis (76), Greek footballer * 2010 - Zelda Rubinstein (76), American actress * 2010 - JD Salinger (91), American author * 2010 - Ajmer Singh (69), Indian athlete * 2010 - Howard Zinn (87), American historian * 2011 - Mārtiņš Freimanis (33), Latvian singer, composer, actor and TV personality * 2011 - French Vorstman (88), Dutch actor * 2013 - Phạm Duy (91), Vietnamese composer * 2013 - Fabiola (66), German-Dutch performance artist * 2014 - Edmond Classen (75), Dutch actor * 2014 - Leen Jansen (83), Dutch boxer * 2014 - Pete Seeger (94), American folk musician * 2015 - Wilfred Agbonavbare (48), Nigerian footballer * 2015 - Henk Faanhof (92), Dutch cyclist * 2015 - Charles Townes (99), American physicist Celebration / commemoration * International Day of Remembrance for the Holocaust - memorial to the victims of National Socialism * Auschwitz Memorial * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Angela Merici († 1540 ), foundress of the Ursulines - Free Remembrance ** Saint Julien (Le Mans) († 3rd century ) ** Holy Theodoric (Orléans) († 1022 ) ** Holy Candidate (from Bañoles) († 798 ) ** Saint Devota (Ajaccio) († c. 303 ) ** Blessed John of Warneton († 1130 ) ** Blessed Paul Joseph Nardini († 1862 ) * Eastern Orthodox Church and the Eastern Catholic Churches : ** Saint John Chrysostom († 407 ), Archbishop of Constantinople , Church Father and Doctor of the Church Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts 1942 - lowest mean daily temperature -14.4 ° C * 1983 - Highest mean daily temperature 10.8 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -24.8 ° C * 1983 - Highest maximum temperature 12.4 ° C * 1994 - Highest hourly average wind speed 12.3 m / s * 1963 - Longest sunshine duration was 7.9 hours * 1977 - Longest duration of precipitation 11 hours * 1977 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 19.8 mm * 1954 - Best day average relative humidity 57% Belgium Record counts * 1942 - lowest mean daily temperature -9.6 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature 11.2 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.2 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 12.2 ° C * 2002 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 24 mm Extraordinary events * 1932 - Air pressure 1048 hPa in Uccle (higher of the century). * 1942 - Lowest Temperature -23.2 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and -24.3 ° C in Wardin (Bastogne). * 1952 - 28 cm snow in Koksijde. * 1994 - Gusts reaching speeds up to 130 km / h in Koksijde. Category:Date Category:January